fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
How iDo SHOULD have Ended
Transcript Gordon was so scared he'd wet his pants. Usually, I would have just laughed, and of course that was what I felt like doing. But for once I felt his pain. I was terrified of singing (or performing) on stage. So instead, I just stood there silently while Carly and Spencer discussed what to do. Suddenly, Carly had a 'bright' idea. "Why don't you sing, Sam?" "Me?" I exclaimed loudly, attracting the attention of several people around. "What? Heck no." Freddie looked incredibly surprised. "Sam? You sing?" "Not on stage, in front of a hundred bajillion people!" I responded. "Bajillion isn't a number," Freddie just had to insert. "Like I care," I muttered. "But still? You actually sing?" Freddie inquired. I sighed. "Look, dork. My mom made me sing for pageants. It's no biggie. Everyone has the ability to sing. Some people just sound horrible, like you probably do." "Wanna bet?" Freddie's face lit up. I raised an eyebrow. "Bet on what?" "We sing a duet," Freddie explained. "And let the people bet on who is better." I shook my head violently. "No way, Freddork." "What, you scared?" Freddie laughed. "I thought Sam Puckett wasn't scared of anything. I also thought she never passed up a bet…" "Wait," I stopped him. "Fine, I'll do it. Carly, hand me the sheet music." Glaring furiously at the nub, I followed him to the stage. But as soon as I glanced out at all the people, my heart skipped a beat. Terrified, I whispered, "Whoa, that's a lot of people." "Gonna back out so soon, Puckett?" Freddie grinned at me. I stared back stubbornly. "No way." This was gonna be easy. All I had to do was only concentrate on him, not the people, and I would win easy. "This song was written by Gordon for his wife, Jodie," I announced. "Even though for some jank reason there was no wedding, we're hoping this song will convince Jodie there should be one." His verse was the first one, and he sang out in a clear, deep voice, while looking into my eyes: "I saw you there, so beautiful You stopped and stared, so magical Then you asked me for my name And we took an out of town train Before you leave, get up to go I wanna know…" Was he trying to drive me crazy? If he was, he was definitely succeeding. I could tell all the girls in the audience were practically drooling over him. Since I felt like I was about to too, I took a deep breath and sang the chorus with him: "Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely? Watching movies on Sunday? Do you like kissing when it's raining?" This part was hard to sing when looking into the eyes of my first (and pretty much only) kiss. He had a stupid satisfied smirk on his face that made me want to reach out and smack it off. Knowing how angry everyone would be, I just bit my lip and kept singing. "Making faces in the station? Do you like, I need to know What do you like? Before you go?" Great, now it was my turn. I had to sing the next verse by myself. "You walk me home, so wonderful It starts to snow, it's incredible Now we're walking down my street And you slowly turn to me…" Seeing the next lines, I gasped audibly into the microphone. The dork snickered from his place at the microphone. I was unable to hold myself back and I pinched his elbow before singing: "You're three inches from my lips But before we do this…" Angry, Freddie spun around so that he was facing me. This turned it into even more of a competition and we both rang out the chorus: "Do you like Jeff Buckely? Watching movies on Sunday? Do you like kissing when it's raining?" Freddie raised an eyebrow in a suggestive manner. Unhappy, I subtly stepped on his toes as a sign to say, "don't even think about it." ""Making faces in the station? Do you like, I need to know What do you like? Before you go?" We both were looking straight at each other now. He seemed to be taking in my eyes, my hair, my everything as I was him. A crooked smile took a place on his face, and a tiny smirk appeared on mine as we began the bridge. "Show me the place where you come from And the places you dream of I wanna know everything you are…" He was moving a little bit closer. Rather than it feel uncomfortable like I'd like it to, instead it felt almost natural. I almost wanted to step closer to him. Then I remembered who I was and where I was and took a large step back. "But before we get that far…" He sung, "Do you like, I need to know." I sung, "Do you like, before we go…" We both sung together now. "Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely? Watching movies on Sunday? Do you like kissing when it's raining? Making faces in the station? Cause I like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely? Watching movies on Sunday? Do you like kissing when it's raining? Making faces in the station? Do you like, yea yea yea yea…" He was so close to me now that I could almost taste his breath on my lips. Shaken, I tried to step back, but I ended up falling forward. He grabbed me and I pinched his elbow hard. Our lips met then, and I could hear "aw"s coming from the audience. I pulled back quickly. "What was that?" "I kissed you," he shrugged. "You…." I suddenly realized what was going on. "You set this up!" His look grew to one of terror. "Don't kill me!" "I won't," I grinned evilly. "Maybe just severely injure you. But not now. Dork, the wedding's back on!" We both smiled and watched as Jodie and Gordon kissed. He then turned to me. I raised a fist. "Don't even think about it." "Aw, come on, Sam," he whined. "Only when I feel like it," I smiled. "Now come on, dork. Carly's gonna sing, and you're gonna dance with me." "You dance?" He wondered. Nodding, I replied, "There's a lot you don't know about me." As we began to slow dance, I smiled. Maybe him making up stupid plans wasn't such a bad thing after all. How was that? I dunno, I just know it's not my best! Category:Alternate Endings